


More

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sensory overload makes it hard to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

“Oh god…” Peter’s breath caught and his knees almost buckled. His hands fisted in the sheets and he shuddered as he pushed back, trying to get more of that burning feeling. It hurt, but god, he wanted more. He’d never thought of himself as having any sort of masochistic tendencies, but he started to reconsider that as he took just a little more, moaning loudly, his eyes falling closed. His voice shook a little. “Please…”

 

The grip on his hip tightened a little, stopping him from backing up again. “You said you wanted to take this slow, so we’re taking it slow.”

 

Peter shook his head. This was torture. He wanted more. “Please… just… please…” He thrust his hips back, catching the blonde off guard and giving Peter what he wanted. He heard a soft moan behind him. “I know you want to fuck me… please…” He was begging like his life depended on it. “Johnny… just… fuck me!”

 

He cried out when the blonde pushed forward. He whimpered a little as Johnny pulled back. “Pete?” He felt a hand snake around his waist and gently stroke his cock His mind was barely working, his senses overloaded. He wasn’t sure how much he could take but he never wanted the feeling to stop. He gasped as Johnny thrust forward again. _Yes… oh my god, yes!_ Lips brushed between his shoulder blades and he shivered. “Peter?”

 

He had to answer. If he didn’t Johnny would stop, and he couldn’t take it if the feeling stopped. He took a deep, shaky breath. “More…” he barely breathed the word. He didn’t find his full voice under the blonde thrust into him again. “Harder!”


End file.
